<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonight's Special by htbthomas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176221">Tonight's Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas'>htbthomas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim's Convenience (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Extra Gift, Full Moon, Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Kim never liked to work on nights when there was a full moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tonight's Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantstupidity/gifts">elegantstupidity</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Kim never liked to work on nights when there was a full moon.</p><p>All sorts of strange things happened. Like the time Enrique asked for three bags of chips instead of his usual two. Or when the cash register ran out of loonies just after the bank closed. Or when a car smashed into the light pole outside his shop and the "Kim's Convenience" sign was out for two days while they waited for the power company to fix it.</p><p>Usually Mrs. Kim worked on full moon nights. She was <i>happy</i> to work full moons, she told him. He was happy to stay in with a beer and watch some baseball on the TV, so no complaints from him.</p><p>But not tonight. Why did <i>he</i> have to <i>tonight</i>?</p><p>Mrs. Kim rushed out of the store carrying several bags and saying something like, "Yobo, I can't work tonight, Pastor Nina needs—" but then she was out the door and he never found out what Pastor Nina so urgently needed.</p><p>So when a quiet voice said, "One of the usual, please," right there in front of the counter, Mr. Kim took a step back, startled. Not that he was scared. No. He was <i>not</i> scared. The woman appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>He blinked a few times to get a good look at her. Tall. So tall he had to look up. Pale. So pale that she seemed to blend into the harsh fluorescent lighting. </p><p>"When you come in?!" he wanted to shout. Skinny. So skinny, maybe she slipped through the door when the last customer came in? So he said, "One what?"</p><p>This time she blinked. She took a moment to peer around him, and then again down the aisle toward the storeroom. "Is Mrs. Kim here?"</p><p>Mr. Kim frowned. "No." His eyes narrowed. Was this one of those... secret products Mrs. Kim had a friend bring back from Korea? She promised him she would tell him first. Not... sneak attack. Again. "She's out."</p><p>"Oh." She bent down, and peered through the glass countertop, pointing at a small green bottle on the second shelf. "That one there."</p><p>Mr. Kim blinked again. That hadn't been there before, had it? Didn't he do inventory just yesterday?</p><p>He bent down, too, reaching slowly and carefully for the mysterious bottle. This did not look like face cream. He could not read the writing on the outside, either, the letters both curling and strangely angular at the same time. It was not English. Or Korean.</p><p>And it was not Japanese either, so he relaxed a little. He curled his fingers around it to lift it out of the case.</p><p>He placed it on the counter for her inspection, but she didn't pick it up, just gave it a small nod. </p><p>"Yes. Fifty, right?"</p><p>Fifty dollars? What was in that bottle? He tried to school his face—if this is what Mrs. Kim was charging, then it must be right. With a little markup for customs and handling, of course. "Right," Mr. Kim said.</p><p>She placed a few banknotes on the counter. But they were not dollars. They were... black with silver edges that seemed to sparkle. His brows drawing together, he picked one up to inspect it more closely, holding it up to the light to admire its holographic shimmer. He was so enchanted by it that by the time he started to protest that he only accepted Canadian currency—</p><p>She was gone. Along with the bottle.</p><p>Mr. Kim grunted. Full moon nights were strange enough, but this might turn out to be one of the strangest. He carefully placed the odd banknotes into an envelope, and tucked them under the bottom drawer of the cash register. He would figure out what to do with them later.</p><p>"Excuse me."</p><p>Mr. Kim jumped this time. A man was suddenly in front of him. Short. Stocky. Head barely clearing the counter. What was going on?</p><p>"These, please," the man said, placing a bag of ketchup chips on the glass top in front of Mr. Kim.</p><p>Mr. Kim sighed with relief. "2.99."</p><p>The man nodded, but then pointed through the glass at a pouch Mr. Kim would have sworn wasn't there before, just like the green bottle. "And that blue powder as well."</p>
<hr/><p>"Was the store..." Mrs. Kim asked him before bed, while removing her earrings. He could hear the slyness in her voice, "...busy tonight?"</p><p>"Busy?" He shrugged. Going to stand in front of the laundry hamper, he took extra time unbuttoning his shirt. "No."</p><p>"Oh," she said. Was that disappointment he heard?</p><p>"But," he said, walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth, "You gonna need to order more blue powder."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>